Telling Grissom
by Lanta
Summary: Sara tells Grissom that she's pregnant.


**Author's Notes**

Yeah, there's plenty of Sara-gets-pregnant and Sara-has-a-child fics around, which is why I'll probably just make this a short one-shot – I don't think a long story would be anywhere near as good as some of the ones I've read. I just had the idea for this scene so decided I might as well type it up. I kind of like it. I'm sorry for once again delaying writing the next chapter of Role Reversals by writing something else; I had hoped to do both tonight but it hasn't worked out like that. I'll try and get it done soon.

Disclaimer: I haven't suddenly started owning CSI since my last story.

----------------

"Grissom, can I speak to you for a moment?"

He looked up to see Sara standing just inside his open doorway, and was surprised to see that she was fidgeting nervously. That was highly unusual for Sara.

"Sure, come in."

She entered fully, turning briefly to close the door. She stood in front of his desk, her eyes on the floor, and seemed reluctant to actually speak.

"Sara, what is it?"

She looked up at him then, an indescribable emotion on her face. "Griss, I'm pregnant."

He was hard pressed to think of anything he had expected her to say less. Well, maybe something along the lines of 'I'm an alien and I'm going home to Mars in the morning.' But in terms of things that were actually within the realm of possibility, pregnancy was up there with declaring that she wasn't going to do any overtime anymore.

Which, now, had suddenly become far more possible.

His mouth felt dry, and he realised that he had been sitting in stunned silence for a long time. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but all that came out was a very weak "Oh."

She turned away from him again, studying something hanging on his wall. Words appeared to be a problem for both of them at this moment.

He forced himself to speak again. "Well, um, congratulations."

She looked at him again, and as she did so he suddenly realised that she could tell how insincere his words had been. He hated himself for the irrational feelings of jealousy that had emerged once the shock had begun to wear off. She wasn't his. He'd turned her down. And so he had no right to feel that way, no claim to her. No right to his sudden, intense detestation for whoever the father of her child was.

"Sara, I um… I know it's none of my business…"

"Who the father is?"

Yes. Him. It was inexplicable, but for some reason he just had to know.

"Ricky Harrison." Her eyes, and tone, had suddenly gone deathly cold, making him extremely apprehensive. "We dated for a few weeks. Ended right around the time I told him I was pregnant and he told me he never wanted to see me again."

Okay, so maybe hatred wasn't such a bad emotion to feel towards him after all. "I'm sorry, Sara."

"Yeah." She shook her head. "I guess I just have a great talent for picking jerks."

His head lifted and he gazed at her, pain clearly reflected in his eyes. She started, realising how that must have sounded. "I meant Hank," she told him softly.

"Oh." Outwardly he accepted it, but inwardly he wondered just how much that was true. He was well aware that his rejection had hurt her. Maybe he hadn't cheated on her, or got her pregnant and deserted her, but his actions toward her hadn't all been praiseworthy.

"So, are you… planning to keep it?" he asked after a second.

He winced at her reaction. "I'm not going to kill it!"

"I didn't mean abortion, Sara. I didn't think you'd want to do that. I meant adoption. It is a possibility you know."

She sighed, the anger fading. "Grissom… I really don't know. It's just… too soon. I mean, I only found out a few days ago. I want to love this baby, but… I'm a workaholic, Grissom. And I don't know anything about children. I don't know if I _can_ raise one. The baby would probably be better off if I did put him or her up for adoption."

He looked straight into her eyes, meaning every word that he spoke. "You could do it Sara. You're dedicated, you're smart, and you'd put all the energy that you put into your work into raising your child. You would be a great mother. But if you want to put it up for adoption… then that is your choice, Sara."

She held his gaze for a moment longer, and then dropped her eyes to her stomach, resting her hand gently on it as she tried to imagine the tiny life inside of her. "You know my history, Grissom. I want… whoever is inside of me, to have a good childhood. Not like mine."

"You're not going to kill your child's father Sara."

"No, but I can't provide the best childhood possible, either. I don't have the loving husband, the big house, or the family full of ready-made babysitters. And I sure don't have any memories of what it's like to grow up in a home like that."

"Sara, believe me. If you decide to keep this child, it will have everything it needs – a mother who loves it."

There was silence for a long moment before he spoke again. "Anyway Sara… you have plenty of time to make the decision… and I might suggest talking to Catherine, she knows what it's like to be a single mother working here. Am I… am I the first person you've told?"

She nodded, and then immediately felt she had to qualify it. "You're my supervisor… you had to know straight away because of the parts of my job I can't do while I'm pregnant." Which was true… but it was only a minor part of the reason why she had told him, and she knew he understood that.

"I'll have to check the rules, figure out what you're not allowed to do." He paused. "Sara?"

"Yes?"

"You'll make a great mother."


End file.
